


Is it fate?

by DreamMe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Spoilers for 707's Name, others MM characters may appear later, possible spoilers for some MM routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamMe/pseuds/DreamMe
Summary: When Jia meets this handsome albino for the first time she is not really interested. Their second meeting makes her think: 'Was it fate?' At their third meeting she is sure that she'll never give up to this strange 'fate'. Or will she?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic in my life. Usually I write only about my own characters. So I really sorry if he is out of canon.  
> Also English is not my first language (it's my first attempt to write anything in it). I'm sorry if there was too much mistakes. You can always tell me here or write me in my tmblr @dreammeposts and I'll fix it.  
> Hope you'll like the story.

I closed a file on my laptop screen and rocked several times on my chair. My eyes hurt and I slightly rubbed them before let out a sigh. I was exhausted. I knew it was my own fault. I hated my awful habit to leave the most important work unfinished till deadline. Today wasn't an exception, so I wasn't really surprised when I saw that it was already 5 a.m.  
  
I closed a laptop, stood up form a chair and froze enchanted by scenery out of my window. A new day had already started and first rays of sun coloured grass, trees and houses on a street with gold. I'd always loved that time of the day. Time when a city wake up.  
  
_The best time for a little workout._  
  
That unexpected thought crossed my mind and I smiled. Maybe I was right and that really was a good time for a short jog. I changed to my workout outfit – T-shirt, pants and hoodie - and went out from an apartment.  
  
The nearest park from my flat welcomed me with birds' songs and sun warmth. I put on my headphones and turned on a music. It was so easy to adjust my jogging speed to the first song's bit. Feet moved by themselves. I sank in a music and let all thoughts to leave my head.  
  
I was making some stretching exercises between my jog sessions when I was startled by somebody's tapping on my shoulder. I flinched and turned around. Pair of bright scarlet eyes met my gaze.  
  
Suddenly I found my self staring at the most handsome man's face I'd ever seen. The sight of his ideal facial features, of a smooth, pale skin and long silver hair combined in a ponytail was fascinating. Only when he flashed a dazzling smile and said something to me I realized that a music is still on. I hastily took off my headphones and expectantly looked at a tall guy right in front of me.  
  
“I think, it's yours,” he said.  
  
It was a moment when I finally saw guy's outstretched hand.  
  
There was a thin silver bracelet decorated with star-shaped gems in stranger's palm. The very recognizable bracelet. I felt like my heart contracted from horror.  
  
I grabbed the jewellery and hurriedly hid it in my pocket.  
  
“Thank you,” I muttered with my cheeks slightly covered red of embarrassment because of my a little bit rude reaction.  
  
It was hard to believe, but guy's smile became even more dazzling.  
  
“You are welcome.”  
  
I reached to put my headphones back to ears, but a guy stopped me before I could do it.  
  
“Would you mind if I join to your jog?”  
  
His question was unexpected. I felt the urge to say 'no', but a feeling of gratitude was too strong and I didn't want to be rude any more than it was necessary.  
  
_It's just a jog. I can bear it._  
  
It was hard to reassure myself, but I really wanted to be grateful.  
  
“Sure,” I nodded.  
  
“Thanks. Sometimes I miss a company for my workout. I'm Hyun Ryu or you can call me Zen.”  
  
Suddenly he winked at me. It was strange, but well… I was seeing him the first and the last time so I didn't really care about his behaviour until he didn't try to do anything bad to me.  
  
“Jia Lee,” I said my name and started to jog.  
  
A guy almost immediately joined me easily keeping my pace.  
  
“Do you often exercise here?” even our fast speed didn't stop him from talking.  
  
“I prefer to go to a jog at evenings,” I decided to be honest.  
  
_Anyway, I'm not going to stay at this apartment longer than a few weeks._  
  
“It explains why I didn't see such a beautiful lady earlier,” he stated.  
  
_W-wait! Is he flirting? No way!_  
  
I felt an urge to stop and look at guy's face, but didn't let myself be leaded by that temptation.  
  
“Mr. Ryu, aren't you afraid to become out of your breath, because of talking?” I tried to sound very indifferent.  
  
“It's Hyun,” he corrected me. “But you are right I should stop talking.”  
  
After that we quietly jogged about a half of an hour. It was strangely comfortable to exercise with Hyun when he was quite. His steady breath and soft sound of his race near me was very calming. I almost forgot that I was spending my time with a stranger, with a man. I even almost forgot that I had any company.  
  
It looked like Hyun took my words to his heart. He hadn't spoken with me till we finished all exercises. We stood near one of a park entrances. I considered if I wanted to get some groceries before going back to my apartment. I was so drifted to my thoughts that I forgot that I'm not alone.  
  
“Thank you for a nice company,” Hyun's words was so unexpected that I almost jumped from a sound of his voice.  
  
“You are welcome,” I hoped that I managed not to sound too startled.  
  
I didn't want that that guy remembered me as crazy and too jumpy girl from a park.  
  
“It was great to have so beautiful and calm exercise partner today. Maybe we can do it again someday?” Hyun asked me.  
  
_Am I imagining things or the guy sounded hopeful?_  
  
“Well, I'm not sure when I'll have a need to do something like this next time,” I answered.  
  
I definitely wasn't going to make my self to work more then thirty-two hours non-stop next few weeks, so hoped that I wouldn't need that kind of the stress relief any time soon.  
  
“I can give you my number and you can call me when you feel a shortage of jogging partners,” his smiled at me genuinely.  
  
Probably a denial on my face was too obvious, because he changed his mind very quickly.  
  
“Or we can just hope to meet again like this,” Huyn added, but I heard lack of confidence in his words.  
  
“Yeah, let's believe in fate,” I waved at him and headed home.

* * *

It happened when I was paying for groceries in a store. I looked for a wallet when I found out that my right pocket was empty. My heart froze. I searched through my hoodie's pockets several times.  
  
The bracelet was gone.  
  
I paid for my purchase and run to a park.  
  
I had searched through almost half of bushes and seedbeds near my jogging path when I saw a homeless guy who was watching me. I met his gaze and he waved to me.  
  
“Hey, girl! Are you looking for anything?” his question gave me a hope.  
  
“Actually yeah...” I answered awkwardly. “Haven't you seen a silver bracelet here? With gems shaped as stars.”  
  
“I haven't seen it.”  
  
_Well, it was very stupid of me to hope that such a miracle could happen._  
  
“But that guy… albino.. with whom you were flirting…” a guy faltered.  
  
I frowned at the word 'flirting', but kept listening him anyway.  
  
“He lift something from the ground when you had left,” next guy's words made me jump in my mind from happiness.  
  
“The silver-haired guy?” I asked for a confirmation.  
  
“Yes,” I never thought that such simple word could make me so happy.  
  
“Thank you! Thank you!” I almost laughed from relief.  
  
_The bracelet isn't lost!_  
  
Well, technically it still was, but I didn't care about details at that moment.  
  
I forced some money as a gratitude to a homeless guy and rushed home. I needed a plan how to find a certain person in Seoul and I had a pretty good idea who could help me with that task.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave name MC for Mystic Messenger's main character.

A coffee shop was crowded. I looked around for a familiar face. The brown-haired girl in a bright purple dress soon drove my attention. It was her, my cousin, I was almost sure. And she was only a few tables away.  
  
“Hey, MC,” I called her when I reached a table and the girl momentary turned around.  
  
I met familiar green eyes.  
  
“Jia!” I could hear excitement in MC's voice. “How are you doing?”  
  
I sat at the table on a chair next to her.  
  
“I'm fine. You? I didn't hear from you from that day when you should come to South Korea. You called us twice. Once from an airport to tell that you safely landed and than after a couple of hours that you had found a place for living and a job of party planner. You! A party planner! It's still sounds crazy. And then you disappeared for two of months,” I still was irritated about her actions a few months ago.  
  
“You made my mom worried sick. And I couldn't stop thinking that something bad happened to you,” I kept scolding MC.  
  
“I am sorry. Everything was so sudden that day. I found an apartment at Seoul and a job in one moment. They weren't ready to take 'no' or 'I'll think' as an answer,” my cousin said apologetically. “I'm sorry if I've made you worry too much.”  
  
It was very sincere apologize.  
  
“I know, you were just busy. But... I waited so long for our girl time and it was hard not to know what happened with you. Don't disappear like that next time,” now I could be generous.  
  
“Technically I didn't disappear then,” MC noted. “I called your mom a few times and came to visit her after a couple of months.”  
  
“But I already wasn't there.”  
  
“Well, it wasn't my fault,” my cousin smiled. “Are you going to stay in Seoul?”  
  
“I'd planned to come back home after a few weeks, but I got a job today, so I guess I'm staying in Seoul for a while.”  
  
“That means now we can meet like this any time,” her words made me feel that she was happy to see me as much as was I.  
  
“That reminds me… Wasn't your boyfriend suppose to be here too today?”  
  
_Yeah, let's get back to the point._  
  
“A fiancé,” MC corrected me.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
_Oh…_  
  
That was a moment when I saw an elegant ring at her finger. A hint of compassion appeared at MC's face.  
  
_Yes, right, she knows all about my problems with a word 'fiancé'._  
  
I drove away tears forming in my eyes and smiled.  
  
My issue with an engagements, rings and that word started with 'f' didn't mean I wasn't happy for my cousin.  
  
“Congratulations, MC,” I said as sincerely as I could.  
  
“Thanks!” her smile was so bright, I couldn't stop wondering what kind of man was capable to make her look so happy.  
  
We broke off our conversation for a while to order some coffee and pastries. MC also ordered two glasses of PhD.Pepper. I arched my eyebrow. I thought she never drinks soda.  
  
“So where is he, your mystique fiancé?” I asked her after we got back with food to our table.  
  
“He must be here very soon. He needed to finish some business, but we were late. So he left me here and went to a toy shop,” MC explained.  
  
_A toy shop? It was unexpected. Why a grown up guy needs a toy shop?_  
  
“MC, are you pregnant?” I couldn't stop that question to slip from my lips.  
  
“Wha-what?” my cousin made a shocked laugh. “No, of course not. It's just… well, it's sort of his shop.”  
  
I felt how disappointment was overfilling me.  
  
“He is a shop owner? I thought your boyfriend is a computer genius. Mom said something like this in her last phone call,” I tried to sound as unaffected as it was possible.  
  
_Does it mean he won't be able to help me?_  
  
“He is,” MC agreed. “So this is a real reason of your sudden call?”  
  
_OK, I guess my attempts to fool her failed._  
  
“Yes, it is,” I lowered my head embarrassed of my selfish behaviour.  
  
“So… What happened?” my cousins voice wasn't mad. She sounded just curious.  
  
“Can your fiancé find a person only by his name?” I asked still looking at my intertwined fingers at my lap.  
  
“Yes, usually he can,” MC answered. “But why don't you ask him by yourself?”  
  
I rose my had and saw how my cousin was waving to someone. After a few seconds a handsome red-haired guy stopped near our table. He was wearing old jeans, black with yellow hoodie, red shirt and the strangest glasses with grey and yellow strips.  
  
“Saeyoung!” MC lightly hugged a newcomer, but the guy immediately tightened his grip around her waist and stayed that way for a moment.  
  
Finally my cousin got out from her fiancé’s embrace and introduced us to each other.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Saeyoung,” I said politely.  
  
“I'm happy to meet another member of MC's family too. I heard so much about you!” the guy stated enthusiastically.  
  
He wanted to hug me too, but MC stopped him even before I could evade it.  
  
“I have some issues with hugging strangers,” I explained to Saeyoung.  
  
“I guess, I got too carried away,” guy's gaze became serious. “Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”  
  
“It's OK,” I shrugged.  
  
“Anyway, what took you for so long? Did something happen in a shop?” MC got her fiancé’s attention back to herself.  
  
“Nothing wrong, nothing wrong,” Saeyoung reassured in a sing-song voice. “Just… You know… This new model of a robocat,” he hesitated for a moment, “it suddenly started to spread a fire without command. A few customers get burned and a counter has some damage too.”  
  
“Maybe you shouldn't add this feature to kid's toy?” I suppressed a laugh when I heard how calmly MC said that.  
  
“Saeran said the same thing,” the guy confessed.  
  
“Don't you think that your brother is right?” my cousin suggested.  
  
“Awww, MC, don't become as grumpy as he,” Saeyoung whined theatrically.  
  
“Did you fight again?” his fiancée guessed.  
  
“Nope. But he called me an idiot and shoved me out of the shop what let me to meet my soon to be cousin-in-law,” the guy said playfully.  
  
“MC missed you so much,” he added more seriously. “She was very happy to get your call yesterday. An unexpected call I must say. And she wondered why you appeared so suddenly.”  
  
The guilt made me clutch my hands together more tightly.  
  
“Uh-huh,” MC agreed to his words.  
  
I was ashamed of my mercenary behaviour.  
  
“Saeyoung, can you imagine? I found out that Jia had an ulterior motive to call me,” she made a cheerful giggle.  
  
_So she is just playing with me?_  
  
“No way!” her fiancé wasn't any better letting out that exaggerated exclamation.  
  
“Yes, actually her target all that time was you!” MC continued their game.  
  
“Oh! Does she want to kidnap me? Or she is planing to annihilate me? Or – oh no! - is she secretly in love with me? What a drama!” Saeyoung enthusiastically participated in my cousin's little show.  
  
“Hahaha! Please, stop!” I couldn't suppress my laugh any longer.  
  
_Such dorks!_  
  
“Now I see why you chose this guy,” I said to MC. “But my cousin is right. I need your help.”  
  
“The Defender of Justice is ready to serve you, madam,” Saeyoung cheerfully stated. “How can I help to my future cousin-in-law?”  
  
“I need to find a guy,” I explained. “I know only his name and can describe him, but I really need to find him. Can you help?”  
  
I looked to my cousin's fiancé with eyes full with hope.  
  
“So my guess was right, it is a love drama!” he rejoiced.  
  
I felt MC's interrogative stare on me.  
  
_Yes, she knows too much of my secrets._  
  
“Not exactly. He has my bracelet. **That bracelet** ,” I added meeting MC's understanding gaze.  
  
Saeyoung questioningly arched his brow.  
  
“You can explain to him later,” I confirmed to my cousin.  
  
That promise was enough for Saeyoung and he started to shower me with new questions.  
  
“Was it a robbery?” he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
“Stealing?” he tried to guess.  
  
“Nope. More like a hole in a pocket,” I decided to finish that game.  
  
“Not so fascinating,” Saeyoung sighed. “But maybe the guy will be unusual in any other way. Anyway, The Defender of Justice never leaves a damsel in distress.”  
  
MC chuckled at his statement and I got a feeling that that had to be another of their games.  
  
_Who cares what they do while he can help me?_  
  
“Sorry, ladies, I need to get my laptop from a car,” Saeyoung got up. He looked around the coffee shop before leave and changed his decision. “Maybe I'll just work in my car. What is guy's name?”  
  
“Hyun. Hyun Ryu,” I never would forget his name while he had my bracelet.  
  
“What?” MC's confused look surprised me.  
  
“No way!” a goofy grin spread on Saeyoung's face. “Are you talking about Zen?”  
  
_Zen? It sounds familiar. Maybe that guy mentioned something like this._  
  
“Can you describe him?” Saeyoung asked.  
  
“Stop, I'll better show her,” MC offered while searched something in her phone.  
  
“You'll show what?” I asked.  
  
“Nooope,” my cousin's fiancé pouted. “You'll kill all fun!”  
  
But MC already gave me her phone.  
  
There was a photo on the screen. A photo of two people. One was my cousin. She widely smiled to a camera. Near her was a tall, breathtakingly handsome silver-haired guy. The same guy I'd met in a park yesterday. The same guy who probably had my bracelet.  
  
_Was it fate?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me that there was almost no Zen in this chapter. I just wanted to introduce Jia to you a little bit better and 'settle a stage' for our gorgeous actor and I got a bit carried away.  
> I promise there will be a lot of our lovely Zen in the future:)


	3. Chapter 3

I felt really nervous.  
  
_Maybe I shouldn't let MC to call him. Maybe I should just ask her to get my bracelet by herself._  
  
Out of a habit I reached to my pocket, to take out my good luck charm – the item that always made me feel better. But, of course, it wasn't there. Right now my bracelet, the only thing that could calm me down, wasn't with me.  
  
_OK, MC was right, I can't survive without the bracelet for too long. I need to get it back as soon as possible. So I need to meet that Hyun… Zen… or how is he calling himself?.. right now!_  
  
We still were in the same coffee shop, waiting for Hyun coming here after MC's call. We decided not to tell him about me before he showed up. Well, actually Saeyoung and I voted for that, and MC just obeyed our wish. So, for Hyun that was just a meeting with some friends. And I still wasn't sure that he really found my jewellery. I didn't even want to think, what would I do if he hadn't.  
  
I was so absorbed with my thoughts that I missed, when my cousin disappeared. I looked around, searching for her. Suddenly my heart rate accelerated. It was him. I could recognize that guy from any distance, and now he was only a few steps away.  
  
Today Hyun looked even better than that day in a park. A black shirt accentuated his marble skin, and a tight jeans showed how tall he actually was.  
  
My heart leapt again, but, of course, it was only because that guy could be current owner of my bracelet.  
  
_Why else it can be?_  
  
“Hey, babe!” Hyun embraces my cousin and placed a peck on her cheek. “Did you miss my gorgeous looks so much that couldn't resist to see me?”  
  
“You are right, Zen. I just couldn't live trough one more day without a marvellous sight of you,” MC laughed.  
  
“Zenny,” instantly they were separated from their hug by Saeyoung.  
  
_Am I seeing things or the guy has this jealous glint in his eyes?_  
  
Suddenly my cousin's fiancé clung to Hyun's arm like a flirty girl.  
  
_Or he is just messing with a friend?_  
  
I wasn't sure, my future cousin-in-low acting abilities were incredulous.  
  
“You missed me, right?” Saeyoung exclaimed to his friend with a sweet voice.  
  
He gave to another guy that super-sexy look from under his eyelashes, that suddenly made me really jealous.  
  
_How can this weirdo look sexier than any girl?_  
  
“Uh, dude,” Hyun frowned with disgust. “Don't do it!”  
  
He freed his arm from the other guy.  
  
“MC, please, don't tell me that I came here to let Saeyoung mess with me,” Hyun turned back to MC.  
  
I noted that my cousin tried to hide her laugh.  
  
“You've said that it is something urgent,” Hyun reminded her.  
  
“Yes, it is urgent,” MC agreed, becoming serious. “My cousin… she needs to meet you,” I felt like my fingers became even colder, after I heard her words.  
  
“Is she my fan?” her interlocutor guessed.  
  
_A fan? Who is this guy?_  
  
“I don't think so,” MC answered. “But you've already met her.”  
  
She smiled to me, and her friend followed her gaze and looked in my direction.  
  
_Yes, this is my entrance._  
  
I swallowed hard.  
  
“Hello, Hyun,” I pushed that words through my lips almost by force. “Nice to meet you again.”  
  


* * *

  
It was strange that such good-looking guy still remembered me. We'd met only once yesterday, but he didn't have to think even for a second to say my name.  
  
“You are Jia, right?”  
  
_Again this dazzling smile…_  
  
I fought the need to shook my head, to get rid of a slight dizziness, I felt every time I saw that guy smiling.  
  
“I missed your company during my today's jog,” he sounded like he meant it.  
  
_It can't be, right? It's just sweet words to any acquaintance girl._  
  
I knew it. But even if I hadn't any doubt about insincerity of that phrase, my heart still pondered a little bit faster after I heard his words.  
  
“Yes, I liked you as my exercises partner, too,” I decided to be polite anyway.  
  
Suddenly my words made Hyun's cheeks slightly red, and his smile became more bashful.  
  
_Why? I didn't mean anything. I was just polite._  
  
MC and Saeyoung smirked, and I felt even more uncomfortable.  
  
Hyun nervously cleared his throat.  
  
“So, Jia, MC said that you need me. How can I help you?” scarlet eyes looked at me curiously.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
“Maybe you remember, yesterday, when we've met, you found my bracelet,” I got his nod and only then continued my question. “Didn't you find it again after I went away?”  
  
“Silver bracelet?” he clarified. “Yes, I remember it. You dropped it again, when you said goodbye to me.”  
  
_Oh, great, he found it!_  
  
“Did you pick it up?” I asked hopefully.  
  
“Uh-huh, I suspected that it is special for you. You'd already gone, so I couldn't call you. And… you'd promised me, that fate would help us to meet again, so I couldn't leave a bracelet in a park,” Hyun explained.  
  
“Yeah, fate… right,” I sighed.  
  
_I don't believe in fate. But I can't tell this to him, right?_  
  
“Maybe it really was fate,” MC added. “Not every day you can find anybody so easy.”  
  
“What a waste that I didn't need to search for a thief, who stole a bracelet from Jia,” Saeyoung sighed. “Maybe I could find something interesting, doing his background check,” my cousin's fiancé sounded a little bit disappointed.  
  
“Maybe I still should check Zen's background,” he added suddenly. “Who knows, what can I find there? What if it's not the first bracelet's stealing case in his life.”  
  
“Saeyoung, dude, please don't,” Hyun grimaced. “I have nothing to hide, except my beauty sometimes, to save people from dying of happiness.”  
  
I was listening all their talking and jokes, and it became clearer with every word and laugh they exchanged, how close they were. Did I want to be a part of their conversation? I doubted that.  
  
_All I want is my bracelet back._  
  
“My bracelet… Can I have it back?” my words were unexpected even for me.  
  
A silence spread over a table. I pressed a palm to my lips, shocked.  
  
“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that,” I felt that my ears became red of embarrassment. “I just...”  
  
“I understand,” Hyun smiled to me kindly. “You need it back. But I can't help you right now. I left your bracelet in my hoodie's pocket, because I've never dreamt to meet you anywhere outside of the park.”  
  
I wasn't sure, what I had expected. It was too naive to hope that he kept carrying bracelet with him after finding it. But a wave of a disappointment that followed guy's answer surprised me.  
  
“I'd like to give it back to you, but...” he looked at his phone's screen, ”my lunch break is almost finished. I have to come back to the rehearsal.”  
  
“The rehearsal?” an another sudden question slipped from my lips.  
  
_Why do I even ask? I don't care what he is doing._  
  
“I'm a musical actor,” Hyun explained.  
  
“Are you famous?” I asked curiously.  
  
I've always loved the theatre, but hadn't seen any musical in my life. Maybe that chain of coincidences was my chance to discover something new.  
  
“Actually you should watch his plays. Zen is an amazing actor,” MC intervened enthusiastically. “I can send you a few links to videos of his performances if you are interested. They are really worth to watch.”  
  
“Thanks, babe,” Hyun said gratefully.  
  
The actor playfully winked to my cousin, but I saw how serious his eyes were. MC's words must be very important to him.  
  
“I'll watch it,” I promised.  
  
I wasn't sure, why I said that. Maybe I was polite again or maybe I just wanted to see, how Hyun's smile became even more brilliant. Anyway, now I was sure that it would be very hard to get that guy out of my head, even when I got my jewellery back.  
  


* * *

  
A room was dark. Only rare flashes of lights from passing by cars illuminated shabby walls for a few seconds, and then I was in darkness again.  
  
“He'll come back, he'll come back,” I muttered to myself under my breath.  
  
I sat at dirty floor, leaning with my back to the wall and nervously clenching my hands together.  
  
_He couldn't leave me here alone, right?_  
  
It was almost quite here. No laughs, no screams, no other sounds came in the room from the outside. Still my body shook violently only by thought, where I was right now.  
  
Suddenly my thoughts was disturbed by unexpected sound. I heard steps in the next room. Old floorboards squeaked under somebody's feet. A sudden hope was replaced with a fear.  
  
_What if it's not him? What if it's somebody dangerous?_  
  
A creepy cold captured my whole body. I felt an irresistible need to run away from here, screaming. As soon as possible. To run to any safer place. But I couldn't move. My body froze and I could do was clung tighter my lucky charm, my treasure, in my hands.  
  
_My charm?_  
  
I nervously clenched and unclenched fingers, trying to feel soothing smoothness of bracelet in my hands. But there was nothing. My treasure was lost.  
  
A floor squeaked few meters away from me, and I felt, how a scream was forming on my lips.  
  


* * *

  
I sat up on my bed, panting and trying to catch my breath.  
  
_It was just a dream. It was just a dream._  
  
I nervously reached to a switch of a night light.  
  
I never went to sleep, without turning it on. But today I dozed off, when a day was still bright, and wasn't ready to wake up in darkness.  
  
A warm glow of a night light made me feel a little better, but my heart still heavily pondered in my chest. I passed a hand across my forehead. I was cold with sweat. The thought to wash a face crossed my mind, but I doubted that I had enough strength to stand on feet for a long enough time right now.  
  
Suddenly a strange buzz startled me. I jumped a little on a bed and only after a few seconds realized that it was my phone's vibration. I looked at the screen and couldn't believe my eyes, when I saw a name “Hyun”, written on it.  
  
_Of course, it is him._  
  
I looked at a time on the same screen.  
  
_11 p.m._  
  
It wasn't the most proper time to call somebody, but Hyun promised that he would call me anytime, when he found out his tomorrow's schedule, so I could get my bracelet back as soon as possible.  
  
“Hello,” I said, my voice was still shaking from that awful dream.  
  
“Jia? Are you OK?” Hyun said instead of a greeting.  
  
It was soothing to hear somebody's voice, voice of any alive person.  
  
“Jia?” the voice from my phone sounded anxious.  
  
_I guess, I need to say something. Anything. I was quite for too long._  
  
“Hyun, I'm sorry. I've just... fell asleep for... a while... and haven't... fully waken up,” my mind still wasn't recovered from a nightmare, so I had troubles to remember, how to talk.  
  
“Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to wake you up,” Hyun apologized. “I'll hang up and call you in the morning.”  
  
“No, it's OK. I wasn't sleeping when a phone started to ring,” I reassured him. “Are you calling to tell me, when we can meet?”  
  
“Yes, but anyway I shouldn't call you so late,” the guy said.  
  
“It was me, who told you that you can call me anytime,” I reminded him.  
  
“Yes, you are right. And never could say 'no' to such pretty girl.”  
  
_Why I feel a sudden need to giggle, hearing Hyun's words? I'm not an empty-headed high-school girl._  
  
“Let's talk about your schedule,” I sighed, confused by my own mood.  
  
“My schedule… yeah...” he exhaled nervously. “I told you that we can meet in the morning, but I guess, I can't do it. I have a shooting for a new commercial, it starts at 5 a.m., so I'll be out of the town for all first half of the day.”  
  
“We can meet at lunch,” I offered.  
  
“I have a rehearsal right after my shooting,” I heard a slight traces of guilt in his words. “And the Director of this play… god, this man is a paranoiac. If he sees anybody, who is not from actors' troupe, near theatre, he decides that it's a spy. Don't ask me, who needs to spy on us. It's crazy, right?”  
  
“Yeah...” it was all that I managed to say, before Hyun continued to explain me about his work.  
  
“Can you imagine, he almost fired one of actresses only, because her boyfriend, who picked her up after rehearsals, parked his car near the theatre five minutes earlier? Five minutes! A crazy jerk!” Hyun exclaimed.  
  
The guy was very emotional, when he talked about his job. He told me another few stories about paranoiac Director, about how good was script of the play, they were rehearsing, and how he hoped that the play would be his chance to boost his career.  
  
It was strange to have so frank conversation with a guy, who I met for the first time about two days ago. But somehow it didn't feel improper or too intrusively. Hyun's emotions were so genuine that I wanted to be a part of all that.  
  
Hyun cleared a throat. Probably at that time I plunged into my own thoughts and unexpected sound made me jump on my bed.  
  
“Maybe… uhm... we can have a dinner after my rehearsal?” Hyun suddenly asked me.  
  
_What? A dinner? Does he mean like… a date?_  
  
I silently stared at my phone, trying to proceed, what the actor meant.  
  
_Of course, he's not talking about a date. He can't! Guys like this don't ask me to a date._  
  
That reminder to myself calmed me down a little bit. Still my mind over and over replayed word 'dinner' in my memory in attempt to understand, what my interlocutor wanted to say, and what my answer supposed to be.  
  
Probably, at that second my mind just cracked, because I never would be able to explain, why I said those words.  
  
“I'm not dating.”  
  
Yes, those words.  
  
_How could I say that?_  
  
I felt, how my cheeks became red as tomatoes out of embarrassment.  
  
I wanted to take my words back or explain that I didn't assume that he wanted to date me. _What did I actually want to say?..._ Anyway, I couldn't say anything.  
  
“Oh... God... I didn't mean that," Hyun's voice sounded higher from nervousness. I got a feeling that at that moment he was ruffling his hair. "I just... It's so easy to talk with you. You understand me so well. And I thought... maybe you need a friend," he added sheepishly.  
  
_A friend?_  
  
"But why?" confusion in my voice was obvious.  
  
"You just sounded like this, when you picked up the phone. Like you need a friend. Somebody to talk and to complain about your nightmares," Hyun explained.  
  
_He knows? Did he hear all this from my voice? Was he talking all this time with me only out of pity?_  
  
“Thanks for your kind offer, but it was just your imagination,” I said a little bit colder. ”I'm fine and I don't need a help."  
  
_I don't need anybody's help! I can do everything by myself._  
  
"Hm...” Hyun did only that, made only one quite hum of disagreement.  
  
Strange, annoying silence replaced his voice.  
  
I sighed.  
  
_OK, this is getting irritating._  
  
“So, let's just meet tomorrow after your rehearsal,” I suggested. “You'll give me back my bracelet, and I'll disappear from your life. Maybe you even can have a dinner with your true friends after that meeting, instead of wasting your time on me.”  
  
“I don't think, I'm wasting my time,” Hyun insisted.  
  
I shrugged. It didn't matter.  
  
“So we have a meeting tomorrow?” I asked with a businesslike tone.  
  
“Yes, I'll call you tomorrow after the rehearsal,” he agreed.  
  
“OK. Than goodnight. See you tomorrow.''  
  
“I'm sorry if I said something to make you sad. I really liked to talk to you and will be happy to have a dinner with you. Goodnight,” Hyun hung up.  
  
I sighed and fell back to a pillow. Huyn's words still circled in my mind.  
  
_Maybe he didn't talk with me only out off pity. Maybe be he even likes me. And maybe… just maybe... we can become friends. Somewhen._  
  
I reconsidered idea to take a shower, but very fast I understood that I didn't want to get up yet. So I hugged my spare pillow and turned on a laptop.  
  
MC sent me links to video of Hyun's performances. Maybe now was the best time to watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still like this story. I fell asleep near my laptop four times, writing this chapter, but it was worth it:) Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was hard. Despite I already had so much on my plate because of my job, thoughts about Hyun constantly popped up in my mind. Every time I spoke with somebody I thought about how Hyun's voice would sound that moment, remembered some parts of yesterday's video while accomplished work tasks, and even at lunch the sudden memory of Hyun's smile almost made me choke on my food.  
  
I started to worry that I became too obsessed with that guy. Partly it was a fault of a video, I saw yesterday, partly – that he still had my bracelet. But I couldn't deny that the conversation with MC about fate also made me think about Hyun too much.  
  
 _Anyway, today I'm going to get back the bracelet and never see this guy again…_  
  
I felt a little bit sad about thought. After yesterday's video I really wanted to see, how Hyun acts live. Was it still possible for me to stay a fan of his talent and watch his performances occasionally, but never see him personally again?  
  
It sounded like a good plan, and my strange anxiety calmed down a bit. Although, I still unsolved one important issue: how to get trough the day without too much thoughts about the certain handsome albino?  
  


* * *

  
  
I was running a little bit late. The road from work took more time than I expected, so I wasn't surprised when I saw that Hyun was already waiting for me near entrance of the park where happened our first meeting. The guy looked dangerously hot in a pair of black tight jeans, a white leather jacket and a pearl gray shirt under it. Black combat boots completed the look.  
  
I paused on distanced just to appreciate the view.  
  
While I were standing and quietly admiring the actor, two giggling girls approached him. They were very pretty and looked like my age or a few years younger than me. I saw an oblivious interest, glittering in their eyes, and reciprocal sincere smile on Hyun's lips. Suddenly I felt that I shouldn't be here. I would only intervene between Hyun and girls. Who was I to obstruct guy's love live?  
  
I almost left right away if hadn't suddenly remembered about the bracelet. I couldn't spend another night without it. So I muttered my mental apologize to Hyun and went his way.  
  
“Jia! Nice to see you!” his cheerful greeting made me feel a little bit better.  
  
Maybe I was interrupting something special, but the actor was still happy to see me. So I ignored disgruntled faces of girls, and greeted Hyun with a smile.  
  
“Hi, Hyun! Thanks for coming,” I told him, and was rewarded with another dazzling smile.  
  
 _Uhh… I almost forgot how it affects me._  
  
While I tried to get back to reality, Hyun turned back to girls.  
  
“Thanks for your company, ladies. I was glad to hear that your are my fans and I'll be happy if you can see my next play.”  
  
Even if girls wanted to say something back, while they proceeded to make their brains work after another actor's smile, Hyun and I already were walking into the park.  
  
“It's so great to have such supporting fans! They told me that they saw almost all my plays, and they couldn't believe their eyes when they met me on the street. But, of course, nobody else can have such amazing looks,” the actor shared his excitement with me.  
  
I watched Hyun with disbelief. Had he really just bragged about his appearance? Was it all right for a guy to care about his looks? It should be very strange, wrong, and I had to feel pity for such a narcissistic person, but somehow while it was Hyun, I didn't have such feelings. Even vice versa, when I realized how exited the actor was, the word 'cute' immediately popped up in my mind. So I just reassuringly smiled to Hyun.  
  
“I do all what I can to make my next play succeed and my fans even more delighted with my role,” his words sounded very confident. “Of course, if this play ever will be shown.”  
  
The actor suddenly became quited. Deep frown appeared on his forehead.  
  
“What?” I asked, surprised.  
  
“I'm sorry, I keep blabbing about myself when you are here to get back your property,” Hyun changed a topic.  
  
He had stopped for a moment, reached to his jacket's pocket and took out of it my bracelet.  
  
“It's almost sad to give the bracelet back to you,” his slim fingers lightly brushed one of stars before he put the jewelery in my palm. “It was like my own lucky charm that waited me at home. I remembered about you every time I saw it.”  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. Hyun's eyes were so sad that I felt the urge to say that he could keep my bracelet. But I knew that I couldn't do it. So I just put the jewelery in a handbag, trying not to think too much about guy's words.  
  
But it didn't work. Hyun already twice helped me... or thrice if I counted his call that chased away my nightmare. I couldn't ignore his bad mood.  
  
“I can be your lucky charm,” I suddenly blurted out.  
  
 _Oh my God!... What have I just said?_  
  
Hyun's cheeks slowly colored red, and I had no doubt what color were mine. He parted his lips to say something, and I realized that I had to stop him or I would feel even more embarrassed.  
  
“Gosh… I'm sorry!” I rose my hands to make the guy stay quite, “I didn't mean that… I meant maybe you need a friend… or somebody to call… Oh no, I didn't try to say you don't have friends… I just… You looked unhappy…. and I...” at some point I started to mumble something incoherent and understood that it was better for me to shut up.  
  
A brilliant smile came back to Hyun's face.  
  
“You are so cute,” he said, “Thank you.”  
  
His face suddenly became concerned.  
  
“But don't ever say such words to other guys,” he warned me, “All men are wolves, and they can get your care totally wrong.”  
  
I chuckled, but actor's look stayed serious, and I hid my smile.  
  
 _I guess, he wasn't kidding._  
  
“So… do you want to talk?” I asked timidly. “What does make you so sad? It doesn't seem like the bracelet is a case,” I added.  
  
“It's not,” Hyun admitted. “It's just…” he sighed, looking for words. “God!.. What if I'm not good enough for this role?”  
  
Hyun's emotional outburst was unexpected. I stared at the actor perplexedly.  
  
 _Huh? He isn't serious, right?_  
  
But the guy looked pretty concerned and his gaze… I saw a glint of uncertainty, wavering in his eyes.  
  
I couldn't believe that. The actor who made me cry, laugh and even fall in love with his characters after one damn mix of short videos of his performances was doubting if his was talented enough? How it was possible?  
  
“Wha-why?” I stuttered, “Why do you say so?”  
  
It was something I couldn't proceed.  
  
“I...” Hyun sighed again, “You know, this new play I am acting in... The plot of it is so amazing, intense and characters are so complicated. I wanted to play the lead character, the second I read a script.” Even now the guy couldn't hide excitement in his voice, “I couldn't believe, when after audition I was approved to the role, and promised myself to do everything to show the marvel of my character to an audience.”  
  
His eyes glimmered with resolve, and I had no doubt that he planed to do his best playing that role. I saw on yesterday's video, how really talented Hyun was, how alive his characters were for his audience.  
  
 _What has happened? Why now he is doubting himself?_  
  
“I thought I'm doing great, that I got my character struggles, hopes and believes, but the day we started to rehearse romantic scenes, it turned out, that my acting was total disaster. Every new attempt I tried be better, but it became only worse. Now I'm not even sure, how I have to play,” Hyun added with despair.  
  
A hurt in his words made my heart ache.  
  
“The actress, playing female leading role, says that it's because she doesn't feel our characters connection, she can't sensate my character's true feelings,” the actor kept explaining. “I talked to the director of the play about my acting, but he said that I got my character right. If it's so, why it doesn't work? What if I was chosen to play this role only because my looks and voice is alike to how the director sees the main character? And now he keeps saying that I'm okay only because he doesn't want to loose this sight and hopes that it all will work somehow?”  
  
He fall silent, and I quietly walked near him. I didn't know what to say. It was painful to see how the fire of enthusiasm and love for acting that lighted Hyun's eyes a few minutes ago turned to fading coals full of self-doubt. It was like somebody just turned off some mystic switch. But the guy near me didn't deserved to feel that way. It wasn't fair!  
  
We turned to one of more deserted roads of the park still in an awkward silence. Hyun was silently staring into the distance, but I couldn't keep my eyes from his sad face. A sudden anger of the fan awoke in me.  
  
 _I don't know what is going on with his new play, but I do know feelings that I had yesterday. Hyun deserves to know them too!_  
  
“You are so wrong!” my emotional exclamation was unexpected even for me.  
  
The actor froze, looking at me. His eyes were surprised, but that sight was better than his depressed expression a second ago. I stopped my walking too.  
  
“I'm not theater director or an actor, and I haven't seen rehearsals of your last play, but I watched a video that MC sent me yesterday,” I explained. “It was just short episodes of several your performances, but it was almost like magic.”  
  
I felt my cheeks becoming hot. It was so embarrassing to confess, how affected I was by his acting. But it was better than watch him suffering.  
  
“I cried, listening to the song of your character, who lost the love of his life. I hated you and at the same time fell in love with you, when I watched, how your other character tried to seduce a girl, so he could get her fortune,” I told him about my favorite episodes. “So it's not just your looks or your voice. It's you, your singing, your acting. That's what makes your fans to love you.”  
  
“Did it… did it make you to love my acting too?” the guy confirmed timidly.  
  
It was even more embarrassing to answer that question. But how could I ignore a hope in Hyun's voice?  
  
“Yes,” I said confidently.  
  
Actor's face lit up, and a huge smile appeared on his lips.  
  
“Thank you,” he quietly mutter. “You can't even imagine what your words mean to me.”  
  
“You are welcome,” I smiled back.  
  
Following a strange impulse, I suddenly took one of guy's hands in mine and lightly squeezed it.  
  
“I don't know, why your efforts don't work right now, but I'm sure you can play any role. So, please, don't give up, keep trying to do your best, and this will pay off,” I hoped that my words would reach him.  
  
“I will,” Hyun squeezed my hands back.  
  
Finally there was no traces of that pained look on his handsome face. On the contrary the spark of hope glimmered in actor's eyes.  
  
 _So beautiful eyes..._  
  
I was almost hypnotized by that sight, overwhelmed with a strange feeling that there was nothing else in the world except that scarlet gems, shining for me.  
  
“Jia,” sudden quiet sigh escaped Hyun's lips.  
  
He let go of my hand, and his palm reached for my cheek. Startled, I took a step back.  
  
“I… I...” I was just stuttering, not sure, what I wanted to say.  
  
Hyun's lips twitched into a small smile.  
  
“It's okay,” he reassured me. “I'm sorry if I startled you. Should we keep walking?”  
  
I looked in the sky. We started our walk at twilight, and it was becoming darker with every minute.  
  
“You are right, it's too late. It's not good for a girl walk on the streets in darkness,” the actor said before I could give any answer. “I will walk you home.”  
  


* * *

  
  
I looked at a silver jewellery, lying on my table. It was so strange. I finally had my bracelet back, but didn't feel even a bit of happiness because of that. Yes, there was a relief that I could be less afraid of nightmares now. But that was all. Even contrary it was like I felt a little bit of disappointment, because all 'mission' of getting back my bracelet was over. Now I didn't have to meet Hyun, had no need to call him.  
  
 _Am I sad because of this? Am I missing him? No, no, no! It can't be so!_  
  
I drove away that thought and made my self to come back to a sketch that I tried to draw the last few hours. My readers waited for a new episode of my comics and I still couldn't make that strip look good. Well, actually now my sketch consisted from only several absent-mindedly drown lines.  
  
I sighed, coming back to work, only to be distracted from it the next minute with a phone call. I looked to phone's screen.  
  
 _Hyun?_  
  
“Hello?” I mumbled surprised, picking up a call.  
  
“Hey, Jia! It's Hyun. I know, that's late, but is it okay if we talk a bit?” my heart started to bit faster, just hearing his cheerful voice.  
  
“Yes. What do you want to talk about?” I said curiously.  
  
I couldn't guess, what made Hyun to call me after we just separated a few hours ago.  
  
“I wanted to say 'thank you' again. Your words were exactly what I needed to hear that moment,” he told me quietly. “I was so depressed after a rehearsal. My promise to give you back the bracelet was only thing that kept me from hopping on my motorcycle the moment I got from the theatre.”  
  
“A motorcycle?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, I used to ride on it a lot when I was younger,” the actor explained. “I don't use it too often after I got in a pretty bad accident, but today I was so disappointed in myself that I almost forgot why I shouldn't ride it when I'm in a bad mood.”  
  
 _How bad was that accident? He is healthy and alive, so it couldn't be too bad, right?_  
  
“I still considered the idea of the ride after I would give you your bracelet, but your words changed my mood,” he confessed.  
  
“My words?” I parroted.  
  
“You was right. Even if my acting isn't good enough right now, I can do my best to become better. I shouldn't disappoint my audience,” it was nice to hear, how confident Hyun was.  
  
I was happy to know that I wouldn't see that anguish expression of his handsome face again.  
  
“And I never expected to get so cute fan,” he suddenly added with a snicker. “I make sure not to disappoint her too.”  
  
I huffed, not sure how to answer to that. I knew, my ears was as red as a tomato.  
  
“Jia, you said that we can talk when I need it?” Hyun's words sounded more like a question. “Does it mean that I can call you sometimes?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” I reassured him.  
  
“Thank you,” I heard a smile in actor's words. “You are becoming my lucky charm for real. After our walk I was so moved that had a very thorough workout. And I keep thinking what I will do tomorrow to resolve issue with romantic episodes. Wish me good luck!”  
  
“Good luck,” I answered sincerely.  
  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Hyun repeated jokingly. “Wow! You are so nice and cute. No wonder I already feel that good luck loves me.”  
  
I giggled.  
  
“I like your laugh,” Hyun noted. “I'd like to talk to you longer and make you laugh more, but it's to late and I shouldn't miss time for my beauty sleep.”  
  
“A beauty sleep?” I giggled again.  
  
“Of course, I should take a good care of my skin. I have a duty to save my beauty for all my fans.”  
  
I suppressed another giggle and wished a good night to the actor.  
  
“Have a good night too. Don't stay up too long. I'll call you again soon,” he promised and ended the call.  
  
I looked thoughtfully at phone's screen for a several minutes after the call. My relationship with Hyun became weirder every day. We were becoming closer every our meeting, and I wondered if we could be considered as friends pretty soon.  
  
 _Do I want to be friends with Hyun? Can I trust him enough to be my friend?_  
  
I didn't have an answer for any of that questions. I wasn't ready for answers.  
  
I gingerly brushed with my fingertips the silver band, laying on y table, and sighed.  
  
 _Of course, I shouldn't trust this illusion of friendship. We are merely acquaintances._  
  
I sighed again and took a pencil. I still had a plenty of time to draw before my sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter was uploaded a bit later than I planed, but I had two very hard weeks at work. Hope, you like how the story develops anyway. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that to upload this chapter took me so long. Too much work, a deadline and, of course, I must catch cold in the summer:)  
> I rewrote this chapter about three times. Hope, you still like it.

“The Defender of Justice and his assistant are here to save the world,” Saeyoung announced right at the moment I opened a front door to him and MC.  
  
“Hi!” I moved to the side to let the couple in my apartment, or, to be more precise, my ex-apartment starting from tomorrow morning.  
  
“Are we late?” MC asked, while was looking around the hall, which was filled with cardboard boxes.  
  
I wondered why her voice sounded so disappointed.  
  
“No, actually you are even a little bit too early,” I reassured them. “You can wait in a living room while I'm packing last cooking utensils in a kitchen.”  
  
“We can help,” Saeyoung offered enthusiastically.  
  
I worriedly looked at him. Sometimes he and MC seemed too easy distracted and full of strange ideas. It wasn't like I didn't trust them, but I wondered was it wise to call them to help.  
  
_Are you kidding? As if you have anybody else, who can help, except of your cousin and her fiancé._  
  
My inner voice was right. I just had to be grateful that MC agreed so gladly to waste a whole day, helping me. Yes, my cousin and her fiancé looked a bit strange in their matching blue jeans, red t-shirts and even matching sneakers. The only differing detail was that MC wore a red baseball cap, and Saeyoung had a cross necklace on his chest. And even before meeting Saeyoung my cousin weird jokes and some questionable ideas made me worry. But who cared when both of them were nice enough to offer their help. And what probably could go wrong in the living room?  
  
“Okay,” I sighed, “if you're really want to help, you can pack books from last two shelves in the living room.”  
  
“Hooray,” Saeyoung jolted his hands up to the air, “the mission 'Moving out' has officially started.”  
  
A timid knock at the door interrupted that little show. I nervously looked at a clock above the door. It was too early for a rental truck driver.  
  
“I guess, it's the last member of our rescue team,” MC smiled. “We asked a friend for a help. I hope, you don't mind.”  
  
“Why would she?” her fiancé said, opening the door instead of me.  
  
I wasn't even surprised to see, who was standing outside. And still I couldn't say a word, quietly staring at my new guest.  
  
Hyun's look was something I needed to accustom, and I hadn't seen him for three days since our walk in park. Nor following his accounts in social networks with bunch of selfies ( _Oh, god, seriously, this guy has mania of taking selfies!_ ), nor re-watching for several times every video of his performances in internet couldn't prepare me for how godlike he looked even when he wore just a simple faded blue jeans, a white tank top and sneakers.  
  
I was dazzled and lost for words again. But the moment I heard his cheerful “Hey, Jia!” all changed.  
  
For the last three days after our walk in the park Hyun called me every evening. We sent 'goodmorning' messages to each other or made just random calls, when we had a free minute at work. His voice became a part of my life. So hearing him right now in front of me woke up something warm inside me.  
  
“Hey,” I gave him a tentative smile, “why are you here?”  
  
“Saeyoung said that you need a help,” he shrugged. “How could I say 'no' when you've helped me so much in the last few days.”  
  
_I've helped him? How?_  
  
His words made no sense to me. It was him, who helped me to have the last several nights without nightmares. It were his calm voice and distracting stories about his day that made me fall asleep without worries and without dreams. I wanted to say all that to him, but I couldn't do it in front of Saeyoung and MC. So I only looked gratefully at the most handsome human being standing in my hallway and quietly said my thank you.  
  


* * *

“So why are you moving?” Hyun asked, picking up one of boxes to put it in the hall.

All my 'rescue team' refused to wait with help till the rental truck arrived, so now we divided our forces in two groups. My cousin and Saeyoung were fighting with amazing amount of books in the living room, while Hyun and I were packing the rest of cooking utensils.

“The same reason as anybody else,” there was no mystery in my decision, “The owner of this apartment suddenly wants to increase rent, and I can't longer afford it.”

“Yeah, that sucks,” my conversation partner agreed. “And the new place?”

“The new place...” I said thoughtfully, “The new place is good. It smaller and don't have such good access to transport, but it is closer to my workplace,” I stood on tiptoe, trying to reach one of pots at upper shelf of the cupboard, while describing my future apartment, “And it still is in a very safe part of the city.”

I heard an unexpected long sigh near me. Suddenly a warm and well-toned body was pressed against me. My pulse quickened. Frozen I watched, how a long hand took the pot from the shelf and put it in front of me on a table.

“You know, you always can ask for help,” I heard Hyun's voice almost near my ear.

His words sounded a little bit annoyed. But I was so overwhelmed by his closeness, that I couldn't think about any answer to him. I nervously shifted my weight. Hyun got a hint and took a few steps back. I could still feel his warmth near me, but now my head was able to think about anything else except actor's chest and hips pressed to me. I turned around.

“Why didn't you ask me to help?” Hyun repeated his previous comment as a question, getting me back to reality.

“I thought, I can reach this pot by myself,” answering, I tried to look as calm as it was possible.

“You know, I'm not talking about the pot,” the actor sighed again. “I'm leaving nearby, you knew I can help as well as Saeyoung. Why did you call him instead?”

_Is it my imagination or I heard a hint of jealousy?_

I stopped my self before that strange thought got me to any other conclusions. Hyun couldn't have such feelings, because we were just friends and knew each other only for a less than a week.

_Maybe it is some kind of men's competition: to be strongest, the most helpful, etc._

“I called MC, not Saeyoung. She is my cousin, you remember this, right? And Saeyoung is her fiancé. And it's only my decision, what I do with my relatives,” my answer sounded a bit irritated. “Anyway, how come you are here? Didn't you tell me that you have a date with female lead of your play today?” I reminded him.

“What?” he exclaimed nervously. “It's not a date, it's just a rehearsal.”

The tips of his ears were slightly red now.

“A private rehearsal,” I noted. “Only she and you in an empty theatre.”

“It won't be empty,” the guy disagreed. “There is always a staff or actor's casts for other plays. And we supposed to have this rehearsal only for play's sake. We still didn't find the right way to play our romantic scenes.”

“So why are you here? Why aren't you working for a right atmosphere of your love scenes?” I interrupted his explanation. I was not sure why this was bothering me so much.

“It was cancelled. My partner from play, she needs to attend an important party tonight, so she can't find time for a rehearsal. Though, she invited me to go with her,” the actor confessed.

“And you say that she is not interested in dating with you? Private rehearsals, an invitation to attend a party together...” I was surprised by Hyun's unobservance.

“She is a star, she's dating celebrity. Why would she be interested in an mediocre musical actor.” Before I could object him, Hyun added another explanation, “Anyway, I'm not interested in her this way. Actually I'm...”

A thud and a following muffled shout interrupted the guy in the middle of his words. We heard something like 'no, no, no' exclaimed by someone and than quiet, but well-recognizable 'shit' that certainly was said by Saeyoung.

Hyun and I exchanged worried looks and hurried to the living room.

* * *

The living room was a mess. Of course, there had been a slight mess caused by my moving earlier, too. But now, covered with paper, the room looked like after a little tornado. White sheets of paper was on the floor, on furniture, on boxes, and even on Saeyoung.

Yes, the strangest part of a view of the living room was the couple, responsible for all that disaster. I wasn't sure what exactly surprised me the most. Maybe that was MC, holding one side of the shelf, where a half an hour ago were my books. But maybe it was Saeyoung, lying on the floor under the second side of that shelf and buried under papers and books from that shelf.

Seeing me, MC's eyes dilated, and she let out a nervous laugh.

“Are you okay?” I exhaled worriedly.

Hyun had already rushed to them to take a shelf from MC's hands. He put the wooden board near a wall and gave a hand to Saeyoung to help him to get out from the pile of books. The other guy got up with a groan. Thankfully, he didn't look like he had serious injuries.

“What happened?” I asked curiously.

“Well,” MC wiped her hands by her jeans and apologetically looked at me, “Saeyoung came up with a plan, how we can pack books faster...”

“Not a very good plan,” Saeyoung admitted, rubbing his butt.

“That must be an extraordinary stupid plan,” Hyun commented, “You could kill yourself, and hurt MC, and god knows what else could went wrong!”

“I know, I know,” Saeyoung agreed. “But we are okay, and I am sorry about all this.” He looked around.

“We’ll clean up the mess,” MC promised, bending over to take papers from the floor. “I hope, we didn’t ruin any important documents.”

“Don’t worry,” I reassured her. “It just sketches.”

I sat up near MC and started to pick up papers, too.

“Sketches?” Hyun repeated curiously. He and Saeyoung also joined to our cleaning.

“Just some drafts for my amateur comics, nothing special,” I shrugged.

“I love comics,” Saeyoung noted with a grin and turned a sheet of paper, he was holding, to look at it. “No way… MC, you have to see it.”

MC followed his suit and looked at other drawing in her hands.

“Is it… is it Stella?” I noticed a slight signs of worship in her voice.

“Who is Stella?” Hyun asked curiously. His eyes also drifted to a drawing in his hands. “Achew,” a loud sneeze, followed his questions, was so unexpected that I almost jumped.

Hyun’s eyes looked so shocked.

“Wha- achew!.. why, for a sake of... achew!.. are you drawing cats?” he managed to say between his sneezes, still looking at the drawing.

“Because the comic name is ‘Stella The Spycat’ obviously,” Saeyong stated. “Can’t believe I know the creator of Stella! This kitty is my third biggest crush!”

“The third?” I repeated.

“The third,” Saeyoung confirmed, “after MC and my dearest and loveliest Elly!”

“Elly?” lost I looked at MC.

“Elly is our friend’s cat,” MC explained, “Elizabeth the 3rd. She's Saeyoung's first love.”

She chuckled.

_Of course, my cousin must find as crazy guy as herself._

“Achew! Don't mention this furball!” Hyun exclaimed between his sneezing.

I darted my gaze to him with concern. The actor looked really bad, constantly sneezing, with reddened face and tearing eyes.

_Is he okay? Maybe he inhaled some dust?_

“Hyun, are you okay? Maybe you need to get outside?” I asked worriedly.

“I'm sorry. I'm just allergic to cats,” he sneezed again. “Maybe you are ri- achew- right. I'll come back after a few minutes.”

He pushed his part of collected papers in my hands and rushed out of the room.

I stared at door perplexedly.

_The allergy to drawn cats?_

“He'll be okay,” MC reassured me. “It's just an allergy. To cats.” She soothingly patted my arm when noticed my astonishment, “I think it's something psychological, like a childhood trauma.”

“It became so bad only after Jumin brought Elly to that party,” Saeyoung mentioned.

“He is used to it and knows how to deal with that,” my cousin tried to convince me, but I still doubted if Hyun was okay.

“Maybe you just have to see yourself if he is okay,” Saeyoung offered.

_I guess, my worries are too obvious._

I had to feel embarrassed, but I didn't care. Not right now, when all my thoughts was with the certain musical actor somewhere in my house.

“I guess, I'll do it,” I agreed and darted out of the living room.

* * *

“Are you feeling better?” I asked Hyun sheepishly.

I found the actor in the bathroom, washing his face. He rose head from a sink and looked in my direction. Guy's face was still red, but he wasn't sneezing anymore.

“Did you come to torture me with cat drawings more?” Hyun suddenly asked.

I followed his gaze and found out that I was still holding my sketches. I nervously hid them behind my back.

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring them here,” I stuttered, mentally I cursing my forgetfulness.

“Don't worry, I know, you are not sadistic," the guy smiled at me, sweetly, "It's just a coincidence. But I wanted to tease you a bit.”

“So, how are you?” I rephrased my question, handing Hyun a towel.

“Thank you,” the actor muttered, wiping his face. “I feel much better. I'm sorry if I startled you.”

He shouldn’t apologize to me, and I didn't know what to say back. Unfortunately the silence felt even more uncomfortable. It looked like Hyun was searching for a new subject for conversation too. His gaze travelled from one piece of bathroom’s furniture to another till it stopped on my hands.

“The way, you talked about my performances… I was sure that you can feel a beauty of art,” guy smiled again, looking at drawings in my hands. “But why of all wonderful things of this world you should choose this… fur… creatures?” he wrinkled.

“They are cute,” I defended my choice, “I had that great idea to make a comics about spies, and it was so easy to imagine a cat, working as a spy.”

I smiled at the memory of how I'd started to make my comics and noticed Hyun's frown. It was clear that he had a hard time to imagine, how I could like cats so much.

“Don’t worry,” I decided to assure the actor anyway. “My comics is not that famous. It won’t hunt you on billboards and buses,” I added with a smile.

“Seven… I mean Saeyoung... knows how to make things viral in internet. Maybe he can help you to promote your work.”

That reaction wasn't what I expected, making my small joke.

“Why, thanks,” I smirked, but it didn't sound too cheerful even for me, “actually I don't want anybody's help.”

I was rewarded with an interrogative glance from Hyun.

_I guess, he needs some explanation._

“I just don't want to get fame or money only because I have good friends. I want that my comics became popular because of my talent, because it was special to my readers,” I sighed, wondering how to word that better.

“You are right,” the actor agreed enthusiastically, “there is no need for help if you work hard to reach your goal. And your drawings are so amazing! Of course, it'll pay off.”

_It is nice to hear that, especially from Hyun, but I don't need sweet lies too._

“You haven't even seen my drawings to say that,” I pointed out.

“Why are you doubting me?” I heard notes of offence in guy's voice. “My allergy wouldn't become so bad if I didn't look at that furball for too long. No, no, not a furball, your character,” he corrected himself, giving me apologetic glances. “But if you don't mind, I rather won't look at it anymore. We don't want this beautiful face to be swollen tomorrow, and my eyes all puffy after so much sneezing.”

“Well, I have some non-cat drawings,” I found myself saying.

_You just can't ignore the chance to get more compliments from him, you, greedy girl?_

I mentally sighed in disgust of myself.

“Really? Can I see them?” I heard a sincere interest in Hyun's words.

It was impossible to resist. I instantly forgot about my self-loathing and rummaged into pile of drafts in my hands. I was sure I'd seen some usual (non-cat) drawings while collected papers from the floor. I felt a sudden jolt of excitement when I confirmed that I was right. With a smile I stared at a simple drawing of a vase at the window's sill.

“Here is one,” I passed it to Hyun, keeping dig through papers.

Unexpected excitement was bubbling in me. All my drawings without cats gradually travelled to hands of the guy in front of me. It worked almost like a conveyor: I found a safe drawing, passed it to Hyun, and he gushed and prised me about it.

So I followed the same scenario, when I found my next non-cat artwork. With an exclamation 'Oh, another one!' I was ready to give it to the guy in front of me, when my mind finally proceeded what is drawn there. My cheeks became red, and I tried to put the sheet of paper back in the pile, before the actor near me could get it in his hands, but I was to slow. Next moment Hyun was already looking on that embarrassing drawing. I held my breath, too afraid to look at guy's reaction and at the same time dying to know what he thought.

“Is it me?” finally Hyun asked. Actor's voice was too quiet to tell what kind of emotions was hidden behind his words.

I gazed at familiar lines on the paper. It was semi-finished draft of white siberian husky. As all my comics' characters it was drawn on two legs. Even husky's clothes, leather pants and a jacket, and a tank-top underneath, and background, a motorcycle, gave a hint, who exactly inspired that drawing. But dog's bright red eyes and a ponytail on its head left no doubt, who was that character prototype.

“I...” it was hard to find the right words for an answer. “I was too inspired with some of our conversations,” I admitted still embarrassed about that situation. “If you don't like it, I can change the character. I haven't used it in comics yet.”

_Of course, he don't like it! It's not very flattering to be drawn as a dog._

“No!” unexpected emotions in Hyun's voice made me finally rise my head and meet his eyes.

I was stunned with how much various feelings I could see in guy's gaze. Astonishment, disbelief and delight wavered in his gaze, mixed with something else.

“It's so amazing,” the actor said almost with awe. “Nobody ever draw me, and this guy is so cool. Can I keep it?”

_Does he really like it?_

“Of course!” I answered still doubting that it was really happening.

“Thank you,” Hyun's eyes lit up even brighter, and his wide smile made me catch my breath.

_How is it possible to look more beautiful than he was a second ago?_

“Are you planing to draw this character more? If you ever need me to pose for it, just say a word,” he added, looking confusingly shy.

I froze. Just the idea of Hyun, posing for me made me dizzy.

_Oh, no, no, no, I'm not doing this. Friends don't have such thoughts about each other!_

"Would you really like to be a model for my drawings?" the question sounded uncertain. I still couldn't believe the actor might like such idea.

"I would love to," the guy reassured me.

And he did it again. He smiled at me. He smiled so brightly that I met his sparkling gaze and couldn't take my eyes off him. We both fell silent. Hyun looked at me, and I stared back. All my thoughts and wishes now concentrated in only one need - to see those scarlet, magical eyes forever. Something pleasantly shrank in my stomach, and I felt sudden impulse to touch that marble skin in front of me, to check its softness, delicacy. My hand almost rose to do it immediately. That was a moment when a sudden, long forgotten memory of other pair of shining eyes broke that magic.

_'I love you, Jia. Will you be my sun, my stars and moon? Please, stay with me forever,'_ I heard in my head a familiar voice.

That's was it. That was a moment when it clicked in my head and I finally understood, what happening, why I was thinking about Hyun so much, why I could look at him whole day, not even getting a break for lunch or for sleep.

_Shit, shit, shit! Of course, it is it! I'm so stupid!_

I was falling for him. Deeply. Miserably. And I knew where such feelings could lead.

_I don't need lies in my life anymore._

Yes, I didn't need it. And I wouldn't let it happen again.

I lowered my head and shut eyes. The hot covered my cheeks, when I turned away from the actor.

"I guess, I have to get back and finish the packing," I dropped and hurried to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two weeks I almost won't have internet, so the next chapter won't be earlier than in 2,5-3 weeks. I'm sorry.  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Hope you liked it. I'll happy to get any comments.


End file.
